


Into Retirement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Into Retirement

Clint hadn't given much thought,   
To his retirement.   
He had always assumed he would,   
Die in the field,   
Without reaching the retirement age.   
His job was too dangerous for,   
Any kinds of guarantees.  
Who knew when you could be killed.  
But Natasha had made him prepare,   
For retirement,   
Just in case.   
He had money and safe houses prepared.


End file.
